icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ville Peltonen
Finnish | birth_date = | birth_place = Vantaa, FIN | draft = 58th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 1991 }} Ville Peltonen (born May 24, 1973 in Vantaa, Finland) is a Finnish professional ice hockey forward currently playing for the HC Dynamo Minsk of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). He was drafted by the San Jose Sharks as their third round pick, 58th overall, in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. Ville Peltonen is the son of Esa Peltonen, a member of IIHF Hall of Fame, who played 277 games (93+49=142) for the Finnish national team. Playing career Peltonen started his professional career with HIFK in the Finnish SM-liiga. He showed great talent in 3 complete seasons with HIFK and left the team to play in the NHL for the San Jose Sharks in 1995, but after two seasons there he returned to Europe. After a year with Frölunda HC in the Swedish Elitserien, Peltonen returned to the United States to play for the Nashville Predators, it was short lived, however. His career continued with a two-season stint with Jokerit before heading to Swiss league. Peltonen played three outstanding seasons for HC Lugano, earning him a place in Finland's 2004 World Cup of Hockey and 2006 Olympic teams. Playing well together with Olli Jokinen in those aforementioned tournaments, Peltonen signed to a 1-year contract with the Florida Panthers in the NHL. After 2006–07 season, his first with the Panthers, Peltonen was offered a 2-year extension, which he accepted. On 02 August 2009 HC Dynamo Minsk of the Kontinental Hockey League signed him from Florida Panthers. International play Finland }} Peltonen has represented Finland in international play on several occasions, most memorably in the 1995 Ice Hockey World Championships; Peltonen scored a hat trick in the final game against Sweden, which Finland won 4–1 to come away with their only World Championship to date. He played on the Finnish first line with Saku Koivu and Jere Lehtinen; all three were named tournament all-stars. Peltonen also has been named World Championships -all-star 1998 and 2004. He was a member of the silver medal winning Finnish ice hockey team at the 2006 Winter Olympics. Peltonen has recently been signed back into the NHL by the Florida Panthers for a reason many say is to play alongside fellow Finnish star Olli Jokinen. Peltonen has played in Finland National team as many as 237 times; scoring 73 and assists 95. Played for Finland in: * 1994 Winter Olympics (bronze medal) * 1994 World Championships (silver medal) * 1995 World Championships (gold medal) * 1996 World Championships * 1996 World Cup of Hockey * 1997 World Championships * 1998 Winter Olympics (bronze medal) * 1998 World Championships (silver medal) * 1999 World Championships (silver medal) * 2000 World Championships (bronze medal) * 2003 World Championships * 2004 World Championships * 2004 World Cup of Hockey (silver medal) * 2005 World Championships * 2006 Winter Olympics (silver medal) * 2006 World Championships (bronze medal) * 2007 World Championships (silver medal) * 2008 World Championships (bronze medal) Awards * Jarmo Wasama memorial trophy for best rookie in the SM-liiga - 1993 * Ice Hockey World Championships Tournament All-Star - 1995, 1998, 2004 * Raimo Kilpiö trophy for gentleman player - 2003 * SM-league Championship - 2002 Jokerit * NLA-league Championship - 2006 HC Lugano * Leading scorer Swedish Elitserien - 1998 * Leading scorer Swiss NLA-league - 2004 * President's Trophy - 2005 Career statistics International References * * Ville Peltonen on nhlfinns.com : Category:2006 Olympian Category:Born in 1973 Category:Finnish hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Frölunda HC player Category:Kansas City Blades player Category:Kentucky Thoroughblades player Category:Nashville Predators players Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:1994 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:HIFK Helsinki player Category:Jokerit Helsinki player